Balloons
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: A challenge from Miss-Reed-Brennan. "What is it with these Cullens and balloons?" Jane and Demetri pay a visit to the Cullens.


**So this is kind of ridiculous, I know. It was a challenge from Miss-Reed-Brennan, and I hope she's okay with this. I own nothing, and Miss-Reed-Brennan owns the italicized line at the end. Reviews? **

The Volturi had been comfortingly absent since the near-battle in the winter. They had made minimal contact, with only two letters since the event. The first was to invite the Cullens to a council that would decide what to do with the newly captured Joham. The second, was a response to the Cullens' invitation to Renesmee's first birthday party.

The Cullens found it simpler to invite the Volturi, instead of the Volturi inviting themselves, to see that Renesmee was growing as Nahuel said she would. At the speed she was growing, she appeared to be a small four year old, as the picture the Cullens send indicated. Still, Aro felt the need to send members to observe her, so he called his most loyal servant to his study an afternoon in late August.

"Jane," he greeted, smiling in welcome as the solemn faced servant entered. "Come in, please."

"Yes, master," the girl said, stepping into the room and closing the door. "What do you desire of me, master?"

"Our dear friends, the Cullens, have invited us to visit the half-blood child for her birthday," he said, his smile never leaving. "I was hoping that you would do the honors, sweet child?"

She gave him a look of unhappiness. "Alone?"

Aro shook his head. "Never. My most loyal servant should be protected. Who would _you_ like to accompany you? Alec? Perhaps Demetri? Ah, I've aroused your interests."

Jane's expression was pleased. "Yes, Demetri will do."

"I'm so glad you think so, because the both of you have been simply unbearable in the past months. Perhaps a vacation will do you good… Maybe after you've confirmed the honesty of the Cullens, the both of you could take a detour on the way home? Perhaps see what the fuss is about Vegas and why what happens there stays there?" Aro was brimming with excitement of learning the attraction of the 'Sin City' he'd been longing to visit, but that Caius had been refusing to visit.

"Yes, master. Whatever you say. Shall I fetch Demetri so you can inform him?"

"No, you can do that good and well on your own. Contact us immediately when you have seen the Cullens. I've been itching to try out the new telephone Gianna installed in my office before she had to be…disposed of." Aro internally smiled, remembering how delicious the woman's sweet blood had been. "That is all, sweet child."

Jane nodded, backing out of her masters study. "Yes, master. Thank you, master."

In a few weeks, she and Demetri were making their way to the Olympic peninsula. The plane ride was highly uncomfortable for the both of them. In the first class department, they were seated behind two robust men, who dined on the rarest of steaks and sipped red wine the entire time. Their scents alone were enough to drive Demetri to salivate, and Jane had to keep a hand on his the entire time, as a constant reminder that if he were to slip up, she would be very unhappy. No one made Jane unhappy without consequence, not even her dear lover.

The two had a very unique relationship, considering he had been a man at his transformation, and she a young girl. Her doll-like appearance commonly caused misconceptions of her power, and of the power of her temper. In the months after the near-battle, Jane had been livid at being unable to fight. Demetri was the only of the guard to keep her temper at bay, and soon her anger at the world evolved into love for the man. He was the very first man she had ever felt love for in a way that was not platonic, as she loved Alec and her beloved master. She had only ever shown affection to her dear twin and her master. This new discovery had - as her master had pointed out - made the two simply unbearable. She couldn't say she was ashamed, and she wouldn't apologize, not even to her beloved master.

"We'll hunt when we land," Jane murmured softly, gently stroking her lover's cheek, fixing him with a tender gaze. "I promise."

Demetri nodded, leaning forward to capture his love's lips with his own. "Of course, my sweet."

The rest of the ride wasn't so uncomfortable for either of them. When they landed in Seattle, they fed. After they were satisfied, they began their journey to the Cullens' home. As they approached the manor, they saw the child in question sitting on the front porch steps with the head dog, her protector.

"Again, my Jacob!" she trilled, clapping her small hands together.

The alpha dog reached into a small bag and pulled out a flaccid pink object. He put it to his lips, and in a moment it was inflated into a large, round ball. He continued to blow into it, and it popped, making an unpleasant noise that made the child giggle enthusiastically.

"_Balloons_," Jane spat in contempt, glaring at the fragments of the offending object.

The child's eyes suddenly snapped up to the members of the Volturi, and she got a terrified look on her face. "Daddy!"

A moment later, the mind reader was outside, greeting them. "Welcome Jane, Demetri. So nice to see you."

"Likewise," Demetri said, humored at the game they were planning. "You were honest, and that is all we needed to know."

"Leaving so soon? Do stay. It is a happy day, and perhaps your new union has given you a sense of joy?" the mind reader said, motioning to the visitors' joined hands. "Will there be a wedding?"

Jane fixed him with a dangerously calm look. "Perhaps, some time in the future."

The mind reader smiled politely. "And Aro was pleased by this development?"

"My master wishes only the best for me. _He_ chose Demetri to accompany me."

"If you would like, you may come in. I'm certain my father would like to see you." The mind reader gave a crooked smile.

Demetri looked skeptical, then spoke when Jane gave a nod. "Yes, we would very much like to see Carlisle."

They followed the mind reader into the house, where they went up to their former colleague's study. They exchanged pleasantries, then spoke for a short while. It wasn't unpleasant, and Jane felt no need to burn anyone, something she craved doing since she had discovered her demonic power. Demetri decided that perhaps they shouldn't stay for the party, and Carlisle led them out. At the bottom of the stairs, they were met with an army of balloons covering every inch of the living room. The little child was skipping around, stepping on them and giggling at every pop. The elder vampires watched her with expressions of love, and the dog played along with her ridiculous game.

As Jane and Demetri neared the door, the little girl darted up holding a flaccid pink balloon. "A souvenir. Goodbye!"

She skipped away, and the couple left. As they walked away from the Cullen manor, Jane studied the offending object. She could not imagine what was so thrilling.

"What are you thinking, my sweet?" Demetri asked, touching the face of his lover.

Jane looked up to her mate with an expression of exasperation. _"What is it with these Cullens and balloons?" _

**A/N: Reviews, please! **

**~Sidney**


End file.
